Undiscovered Lands
by KyraTheHuntress
Summary: .:Sequel to Uncharted Skies:. Six years after the defeat of the Red Death, the Dragon Riders are faced with an even bigger threat, one that puts everything the Riders care for in danger. As this new threat draws closer and closer to home, the Riders must face their fears head-on, or risk losing everything they hold dear.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Freedom**

 **A/N: Well, after months and months of waiting and procrastinating (on my part), the sequel to "Uncharted Skies" is finally here! In this adventure, the Dragon Riders, six years later, are faced with all-new enemies, allies, and a mysterious society. So, grab your popcorn and hold onto your helmets, because this is going to be a rocky ride!**

* * *

 **Danna's POV**

I sneaked out of the house, the colors of sunrise just barely peeking out of the sky. I made sure to write a quick note to Hiccup saying where I was going, but I still made sure not to wake anyone.

I silently walked out into the village, careful to step around the sleeping dragons that line the pathways. I was so focused on watching my step that I didn't notice a figure walking toward me. We collided, and I was thrown to the ground. I shook my head, dazed for a second, before I realized who it was: Erik.

"Danna! I'm so sorry I-" He began, before I shushed him.

"Do you want to wake the whole village? Some of these Vikings aren't the friendliest people in the morning." I asked, whispering. He apologized, and held out his hand to help me up.

"What are you doing this early in the morning, anyway?" I asked, now standing.

"I was about to ask you the same question." He sighed, but then continued, "I was going to get Stormfast and go flying." He admitted.

"Really? I was about to go flying myself."

"Well, how about we go flying together? It'll be fun." He asked. I smiled, and then answered, "Sure. Do you need any help with Stormfast? We both know what he's like in the morning." He agreed, and after waking Stormfast up and dodging a few electric sparks, we took off, Erik on Stormfast, and me in my Night Fury form.

Up in the sky, I could see the sun's rays just below the horizon. The wind was to our backs and the ocean ahead of us. I spread my wings as wide as they would go, letting the wind be my guide. I rode an updraft, and then dove back down beside Erik. He couldn't resist showing off a little bit, and he and Stormfast flew around me doing tricks like backflips, dives and corkscrews. He rode next to me, a smug look on both his face and Stormfast's, but then it was my turn.

I folded my wings in, falling toward the ocean, before snapping them open and riding on the new air current above the waves. I found a particularly strong updraft, and used it to rise above the ocean. I flew straight up, spinning like a top, before doing a small backflip and flying into the clouds around me. I turned and spun, letting my instincts control me. I turned back toward Erik, a look of amazement on his face, and I dove down in his direction. Before we crashed, though, I opened my wings and shot up into the clouds again. Once I was high enough, I leveled out, Erik coming up beside me.

"That was some fancy flying, Danna." He said. I smirked, then replied, "The show's not over yet."

With that, I dove back down to the ocean, my wings flat against my body. I changed my form mid-air, falling in my human body. When I saw the ocean below, I decided it was time to show him, and imagined my Night Fury wings and tail. As I got nearer to the waves below, I felt my wings against my clothes. I opened them suddenly, rising with the burst of air under them. Erik soon joined me, and together we flew through the clouds surrounding us.

"Wow; how'd you learn to do that?" He asked in amazement. I shrugged, like flying with dragon wings was the most normal thing in the world.

"I've been practicing." I replied. I saw land up ahead, and signaled to Erik to land. We found a flat, grassy plain and decided to land there. As my feet touched ground again, the jet black wings and tail receded until I was completely human. Erik landed behind me, and Stormfast fell asleep right there.

"That was amazing back there." Erik said as he walked up to me observing the now blue sky. I faced him, and he took my hands in his.

"You're amazing." He finished, and I smiled shyly at his words.

"Thank you, but you don't want to know how many times I nearly fell out of the sky working on that trick." I joked. We lay down on the soft grass together, enjoying each other's company, when I heard the cry of a dragon in the distance. I sat up immediately, looking for the trouble.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Erik asked me, concerned.

"Oh, sorry. Sometimes I forget that _normal_ people don't have as sensitive hearing as I do." He sighed, and then asked, "Do you have to brag every time?" I smiled and nodded, before turning my attention back to the dragon cry.

This time when it roared, I heard enough to pinpoint where it was. I led Erik and Stormfast to where I heard, and sure enough, there was a Monstrous Nightmare caught in a hanging metal net. Whoever designed these traps was definitely smarted than Rogues, that's for sure. I cautiously took out my staff that was strapped to my back and swung out the blade at the end. I approached the Nightmare, careful not to scare it, before sawing the chain links on the net loose. When the tear was big enough, the Nightmare crawled out. However, it stayed by my side, when we both heard rustling in the grass around us.

Before we could react, soldiers surrounded us, binding Stormfast's mouth and body and dousing him in water. I fought with two more as the rest surrounded Erik.

"Two against one?" I taunted as I kicked one in the helmet and jabbed the butt of my staff against the other's stomach. "Hardly seems fair." As I pushed both of them back into the grasses, I saw that the soldiers had nearly overpowered Erik. I narrowed my eyes, before jumping in and blocking their attacks with my staff. I disarmed one, grabbed another's wrist and sent them into the grass, and kicked at least five soldiers in the stomach before they decided they had enough and retreated. I was about to go after them, but Erik's hand grabbed my wrist, stopping me.

"Whoa, Danna; I think they learned their lesson." The combination of his hand and voice brought me back to the present. I felt dizzy for a second and almost collapsed on the ground, but Erik put his hands around my waist and pulled me up so that our bodies were nearly touching. My eyes widened a little at the sudden act; it wasn't usually like Erik to do something like that. We froze there for a moment, looking into each other's eyes, before he broke the trance and backed away.

"Well, uh, we should- we should probably be getting back to Berk now." He awkwardly turned to Stormfast and cut the ropes holding him down and jumping into his saddle. I nodded and changed form before taking off into the air and headed toward home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Change**

 **A/N: I'm back guys! Sorry about not updating this story in a while, it's a busy summer for me. I promise to update earlier from now on!**

 **Also, I was severely stuck on the contents of this chapter, so it'll be sort of like a filler chapter, to explain some things that have changed for Berk in the last six years. Did you like the fluff in the last chapter? I know I had fun writing it.**

 **Without further ado, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Hiccup's POV:**

I was just finishing up repairing my wingsuit after yet another test flight when I heard the iconic roar of a Night Fury. I stepped out of the workshop to see my sister and Erik landing in the village. I whistled to Toothless, who followed me down to where they were. Danna shifted back to a human, and Erik dismounted Stormfast.

"Well, look who is back." I said, mildly sarcastic. "Where'd you two run off to this morning?"

"Oh, the usual." Danna answered, "We flew around for a time, and then saved a Monstrous Nightmare from some soldiers." Erik said nothing, but just sighed and walked back to his house, Stormfast following close behind.

"Are you sure that's all you did?" I turned back to Danna. She nodded, but I thought I saw her cheeks turn a shade of red before running off back to the house. I didn't have time to question her actions, though, because Toothless came up to me and nuzzled my side, asking for another flight.

"Alright, bud. We'll fly around the village and see how things are going. How does that sound?" The Night Fury purred in response. I mounted Toothless, who spread his jet black wings and took off down to the rest of the village. As usual, Snotlout and Fishlegs were fighting over Ruffnut, who had a look of disgust all over her face. Her brother wasn't doing much to help her. Toothless turned up toward the Great Hall and through the main part of town. _Berk sure has changed a lot in the past years,_ I thought as Toothless weaved past feeding stations, dragon washes, and many napping dragons littering the walkways. We flew up past the Great Hall and up to Gothi's house, before flipping around and diving down to the left into the dragon hangar.

Just then, a blue blur raced past me and Toothless, and we swerved to dodge them. I looked behind me and there was Astrid on her Deadly Nadder, Stormfly. She turned toward us, and I did the same.

"Hey, Hiccup." Astrid greeted me.

"Good morning, milady." I answered.

"You might want to go check on Sonya and see how the move went. I heard she was up nearly all night." I nodded to her, and we went our separate ways. I steered Toothless back to where the new Nest was. We flew around for a time, looking for Sonya, before I finally spotted her on her Timberjack. Sure enough, she was asleep on his back. I almost didn't want to wake her, but Toothless growled and she shot up.

"Ugh, what time is it?" She asked, still half asleep.

"Just about noon." I replied. She sighed, and then asked, "Are all the dragons safely moved in?"

I answered with a quick "Yes," before she said, "May I ask, why was the Nest destroyed in the first place?"

"Well, long story short, the Rogues and our old 'friends,'" I made air quotes, "made an alliance and attacked the Nest with all they had. We tried our best to keep them at bay, but they succeeded in taking it down." I explained. I remembered she was away during the attack, so I summed it up the best I could, without making it too boring. The King's roar stopped us in our tracks, and Sonya excused herself.

"Sorry, Hiccup, but I have to help him make the dragons at home." I nodded, and turned back to the village. Dragons were flying all around, some doing flips and others just gliding. _Berk sure has changed,_ I thought, smiling to myself as Toothless soared over my house.

* * *

It was late at night, and I still couldn't sleep. I had tried everything to try to fall asleep, but nothing worked. I rolled over, Toothless fast asleep beside my bed. I watched the steady, rhythmic rise and fall of his back for some time, before his head rose up. His ear plates were straight up, so he was listening to something.

"Aargh!" I heard a hushed shout from the room beside mine. _Danna,_ I thought before running into her room to see what was wrong. She was beside her bed, in her Night Fury form, her eyes shut and teeth bared.

"Danna, what's wrong?" I asked in concern. When she didn't answer, I held her shoulders and gently shook her until she opened her eyes. When she did, I almost jumped back in surprise. Her pupils were wide, almost completely encasing her eyes in the blackness. I turned back to Toothless, and his eyes were the same way, too.

Suddenly, they both snapped their wings open and Danna flew out the window she had made. Toothless tried to take off too, but kept falling back to the ground. When he fell again, I hopped up into his saddle and opened his other tailfin. We both took off into the night, following the mysterious sound.

Turns out, the sound had led us to an abandoned island almost directly south of Berk. It looked abandoned, but looks can be deceiving. It had one tall mountain in the middle of it, surrounded by some smaller hills. Toothless was still entranced by whatever that he heard, and Danna was struggling to resist the noise.

Suddenly, some strange looking men emerged from behind the hills. I looked over in Danna's direction, and she was shaking her head and snarling.

"I can't… I can't resist… much longer…" She said in between growls. Then, she was forced to revert back into her human form to keep from going insane from the sounds.

"Are you feeling better?" I asked, more worried about her safety than showing what she was to the men. She nodded and replied, "It's nothing more than a buzz now, but in my dragon form it was deafening." I then focused my attention back on the men. They didn't attack us yet, but a woman about our age was at the front of the group.

"Who are you? What do you want with us?" I asked.

"The Night Fury and the Shifter." She replied, and then motioned to the men. They then shot some kind of dart into Toothless's neck, and then threw bolas around him, incapacitating us. Danna put up a good fight, but they eventually overpowered her, and they did the same to her as they did to Toothless.

The woman then came up to me, and raised a club-looking weapon. I struggled against the ropes, trying to get to my sword hilt, before she remarked, "Have a nice nap, dragon rider," and brought the weapon down.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Defiance**

 **A/N: Wow. Guys, I'm so sorry I haven't updated any sooner. I honestly forgot that this story was still active, but I have a few chapters nearly completed, so I'll definitely update sooner.**

 **Well, guys, I was IM'd by Trix LaVere to write an Avatar/HTTYD crossover. I haven't really thought about writing one until I got the message. So, do you want me to write one? If any of you have ideas about it, don't be afraid to PM me.**

 **Without further ado, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Erik's POV:**

I was woken up by Stormfast nudging my side. I groggily sat up and looked out the window.

"Stormfast, it's so early. The sun's not even up yet." I complained to the Skrill. He gave me a look, and then pointed with his wing claw to the Haddock house. More specifically, to Danna's room. I sighed, clearly beaten.

"Alright, buddy. We'll see if she wants to go flying with us again." I crawled out of bed, and led Stormfast up the hill to her house. I quietly pushed the door open, careful not to wake anyone, but to my surprise, the house was silent. I figured Hiccup probably fell asleep at the forge or something, but I couldn't figure out why the Chief wasn't here.

Stormfast and I walked up the stairs to Hiccup and Danna's rooms. I glanced in Hiccup's room, which was empty. I turned to go into Danna's room, which was also empty. Getting more and more nervous, I carefully walked in. Stormfast sensed my mood, and purred. Then, a bright shine caught my attention. It was coming from the blade on Danna's staff, which she never leaves behind, even if it's just for a flight. I picked it up and weighed it in my hand. I turned back to Stormfast, who sniffed it, paused for a moment, and then pointed out the window and to the south.

I mounted Stormfast and flew down toward the Academy. Astrid and Stormfly were already there doing target practice.

"Hey, Erik; what are you…" She began before seeing Danna's staff in my hand.

"Danna and Hiccup are missing!" I replied. "Their house was completely empty and I found this in her room." I handed her the staff.

"Okay, but what were you doing in their house anyway, especially so early in the morning?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"Well, I was just going to, uh…" I trailed off. Thankfully, Stormfast saved my skin by grabbing Danna's staff and showing it to Stormfly, who squawked at her rider to get on.

"Alright, well, let's go wake the other riders and then we can organize a search party." She said. I nodded and mounted Stormfast and then flew back to the village to alert the others.

By the time the search team was gathered, the sun was already halfway until midday. Stormfast and I ran all over town; me worrying my head off, and him following and comforting me. I was getting ready to leave with them, but Valka stopped me.

"I'm sorry Erik, but Stoick ordered us to stay here in case they come back." She put a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"But they're out there! We can't just sit back and do nothing!" I looked up at the sky. "She's out there." _And I'm going to find her, whatever it takes._ She sighed and said, "Listen, I know you love Danna, and would do anything to see that she's safe. I can't stop you if you decide to go on your own, but just don't do anything you would regret later." And with that, she mounted Nazhiir and flew off.

* * *

A little while later, I gathered some supplies and fish for Stormfast. I put them in saddlebags, and climbed on. First, though, I went to the newly-finished Haven to talk to one of the only people that could keep a secret like this.

"Sonya! Sonya, are you here?" I called. I saw movement to my right, and I realized I had woken up the King. He turned toward me and silently asked what I was doing here with his ice blue eyes.

"Uh, you wouldn't happen to know where Sonya is, Your Majesty?" I asked nervously. He pointed to one of the caves with his tusk, turned and went back to sleep.

I climbed up the side and carefully walked into the mouth of the cave. At the end, there was a wide wooden door separating this from the actual room.

"Oh thank the gods there's a door." I said to myself and Stormfast. The last thing I wanted right now was walking in on Sonya dressing or something. I knocked, heard a "Come in," and walked into the room.

It was homely, if nothing else. There were only a few pieces of furniture in the place, but I didn't have time to look around much.

"What do you want, Erik?" I turned toward her voice and felt the blood rush to my face. She was sitting on the edge of her bed, with just wrapping and a skirt covering her body.

"ERIK!" She yelled to snap me out of it, then looked down and examined her clothing. Oh, right." She said before grabbing a shirt from her dresser and bringing it over her head.

"Well, I came over to tell you something." I said. She nodded, listening. "Well, I decided to go look for Danna and Hiccup myself."

"Have you told anyone else?" She asked. I shook my head.

"Not unless you count Stormfast." I answered, rubbing the dragon's head.

"Well, how are you going to track them? I mean they have to be really far away."

"Don't worry, I have a plan." I heard her mumble something under her breath, but I ignored that. "Thanks for listening, Sonya. I think I would've gone mad if I couldn't talk to anybody." I stepped up to her and pulled her into a hug, which she gladly returned.

"I'm always here if you need anything, Erik." She said. It put me on edge a little that she was being so friendly, but I couldn't ignore the fact that she was one of my closest friends. I did pull away, though, when her hands started going a little too far south than I was comfortable with.

"Uh, thanks again, Sonya." I said awkwardly and rubbed the back of my head. "I'll see you later." Once I was out there, I dashed to Stormfast who was waiting outside the cave.

"Come on, Stormy. Let's go find Danna." I called as I mounted the dragon. He flew out through one of the holes in the ice, and we headed out to one more place: Dragon Island.

Once we were there, I reached inside my vest to make sure the "scent sample" was still secure. When I found that it was, we landed on the rough beach. Stormfast was immediately on edge, growling softly.

"Don't worry. That was a long time ago." I reassured him, petting his head. We ventured into the thick foliage where I knew my friend would be waiting.

"Nosey! Nosey! "I called. "Gods where is that…" I trailed off, hearing a rumbling noise ahead of me. Suddenly, a large dragon burst from the leaves and pinned me down.

"Ugh, Nosey- Gaaagh!" I exclaimed as I stood up, drenched in Rumblehorn spit. He then looked at me with his big puppy eyes. I sighed and patted his head. I turned around to hear Stormfast growling, which Nosey returned. He started pawing the ground, and Stormfast flared his wings.

"Whoa!" I stepped between the two dragons. "Hey, calm down," I held out my hands to them both, "Let's not start anything again, alright? Now, Stormfast, we are going to follow Nosey to Danna, and you are not going to complain. And Nosey, I want you to track Danna's scent with your powerful nose, and you are not going to gloat or anything. Am I clear?" I turned to each dragon. They both seemed to comply with my words, and they settled down.

"Good. Now Nosey," I pulled out Danna's old cloak, and held it out to him. He sniffed it and then started pacing around, trying to find her scent. When he found it, he motioned for us to follow him, and took to the skies. I mounted Stormfast as Nosey led us back to the beach and to the southeast. _Don't worry Danna, I'm coming._


End file.
